Hear it's whispering
by Needtodelete
Summary: Everything went wrong, so Kurt ran. He ran away, and four years later he's back but only because he has to be. This visit can not end well, or maybe it won't be so bad. Mpreg, slash, Puckurt.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me what you were doing with her!"

"I wasn't doing anything, Kurt."

"So you expect me to believe that Santana was straddling you in your truck by accident?"

"Well no..it's just that. Baby, stop yelling. C'mon just come here."

"No, Noah. I'm not going to be this. I'm not going to be a crutch for you to fall back on."

"It's not like we're in a fucking relationship."

Kurt couldn't do anything but stare at Noah. They weren't in a relationship, he was right, but they had made a commitment to each other to hold out until after graduation. Well here they are two months after graduation and Kurt happened to stumble upon Santana and Noah in his truck. Nothing had ever hurt worse.

"Your right. Leave."

"What?"

"Get out. I have to pack."

"Pack? Where are you going?"

"I got into NYU, I'm leaving tonight. Just leave, Noah. I don't want to see you."

"Kurt...don't leave...I love you."

"Shut up, Noah. Just get out of my house so I can pack."

He heard Noah sigh before the door closed. Kurt refused to break down. He was stronger than that, and he knew it would happen eventually.

He quietly made his way down into his basement and into the bathroom. The thin white stick was staring back up at him with a blue plus sign. He had to do what had to be done now. He had to take care of the tiny life inside of him.

And above all else he had to hide it from Noah.

He quickly called his dad. "Hi dad."

"Something wrong, son?"

"No, everything's fine, I'm ready to leave though."

"Well I told you it had to be this week at the latest."

"I want to leave tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yea, so I'll come down to the shop and you can take me to the airport."

"Uhm, alright."

Kurt quickly threw everything into suitcases, not even caring that he was wrinkling his clothes just ready to get out of that town.

He stuffed the test into a plastic bag and into his carry on.

He let himself out of the house before locking it and when he turned around he came face to face with a tear-stained Noah.

He took a second to contain himself.

"I thought I told you to leave."

Noah didn't answer just pressed his lips tightly to Kurts'. "Just one more kiss, Kurt, please..."

Kurt nodded and gave into Noah. Letting his bags fall from his hands he threw his arms around is neck. He let the warmth flow through him before he pulled back. "You'll always be it for me, Kurt."

"No, I won't."

Kurt picked up his bags and made his way to his car. Sparing one last glance at the man crumbling on his doorstep through the windshield. He knew he was doing the right thing.

(Glee)

"Dad?"

"Back here son."

Kurt walked through the garage to the back room where his father was seated at a small wooden disk. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yea, Kurt, here."

Kurt looked at the card his father was holding out to him. He thought about not taking it, but then he though that he'd be going to school and he would have child to take care of in about seven months. He knew his that they were well off, one of the wealthier families in Lima. There was more than enough money to support him.

There was also the fact that he'd be receiving a trust-fund from his grandmother when he turned twenty and that was only ten months away.

He just wanted out of this town so he took the card from his father and shoved it in his wallet. "Thanks dad, it'll help a lot."

"I know son, let's get going or we'll miss your flight."

Kurt smiled tightly at his father. His savior. He would forever be grateful to him.

(Glee)

Kurt settled himself on the plane after an awkward goodbye to his father. He was sure word would get around that he was leaving, but mostly everyone else had already left. Kurt had only stuck around to see if he could convince Noah to come with him.

Noah was always a lost cause and the only thing Kurt got out of his wasted time was a ripped apart heart and a baby.

He placed his hands protectively on his stomach he could almost feel the slight stretch of skin. He already loved that little thing more than anything.

(Glee)

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, 'mam."

"Your father finalized the ownership of the apartment last week. Everything is all set up for you, here's the keys."

"Thank you so much."

"You're on the top floor. We are very glad to have you." She smiled warmly at him.

Kurt smiled back at her before finding his way to elevator.

He quickly found his door because there was only a couple of other rooms on said floor.

His father had done a good job, it was spacious with two bedrooms. Nothing over the top which meant Kurt could put his touch on it. He wasn't scheduled to start class for another month so he could get himself settled and comfortable.

His phone started going off loudly in his pocket. His dad was calling.

"Hi dad."

"Just wanted to make sure you made there safe."

"I did, this apartment is wonderful. I have to go shopping though."

"That's exactly what you need to do. Have a good time and call your father tonight."

"I will dad. I love you.

"Love you too, son."

**A/N: No, I'm not giving up other things I'm working on, but I am working through a serious case of writers block, but look for updates soon. I promise.(: -Christi**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maddi-Bear!"

The three-year old came bouncing toward her Daddy. Her dark curls playing messily around her rosy cheeks. Her orange sundress bellowing around her knees, the matching headband lost somewhere among barbies and stuffed rabbits.

"Come here, baby."

The little girl crawled into her daddies lap, looking up at him excitedly. "You and I are going to go on a little trip."

Her blue eyes, exactly the same as Kurt's, grew wide and she showed all her teeth. "Trip?"

"We're going to go see Papa Burt."

"Papa?"

"Yes, baby. Do you want to help daddy pack?" She nodded at him. Her head bobbing up and down excitedly.

Burt had called him out of blue and demanded that he come home for at least a week. For the past three and half years Burt had been visiting him in New York. When he'd found out Kurt was pregnant he'd almost made him come home, if Kurt hadn't threw a fit and insisted the he was fine and only then had he given in to let Kurt live there, he was an adult after all.

Burt had to repeatedly remind himself that Kurt was an adult and could rely on his grandmother's trust-fund for his basic needs. Kurt was also still working on his degree and soon enough he'd be able to support himself. But he just couldn't help thinking of the giggling little girl that danced around the apartment in all her "twirly-dresses." When he thought about her he thought about the man working at the school teaching music. He didn't even know.

"Come on, Maddi, let's go get our things ready, papa will be here soon to pick us up." The little girl squealed excitedly as she dug her purple suitcase from underneath her bed.

Kurt would pull a dress down from her closet and ask her if she wanted to take that one then she would gather up the necessary accessories to complete the dress. Behind her back, Kurt packed the normal clothes she hated to wear. His daughter despised pants, but adored cotton dresses. She also insisted on packing ever pair of pajamas she owned.

"Your turn, daddy?"

"No, sweetheart, daddy packed all his stuff last night. Do you think you can zip up your case while I get your toothbrush and things from the bathroom.

Maddi determinedly accepted the challenge.

Kurt laughed and went to fetch all of Maddi's toiletries.

"Where's my Maddi-Bear?" Came booming from the living room. Kurt smiled fondly at his father's playful tone. "Omf." He could almost hear his little girl throw herself against a crouching Burt. "When did you get so strong."

"Daddy makes me eat apples everyday." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hi dad," Kurt walked into the room with his daughter's luggage and placed it at the door before turning around to fetch his own.

"Well hello there, sun of mine."

"What's got you in such a good mood today?"

"Well I get to bring home two of my favorite people in the world.

"I'm sure Carole would resent that."

"Carole was practically shaking with excitement when I left this morning. Guess who gets Uncle Finn's old room." He tickled the little girl in his arm.

"Me?"

"Dad, you shouldn't spoil her. What will Finn and Rachel's twins think?"

"Those two practically live beside us. And those twins don't even exist yet. Plus Rachel bullied me into letting her paint it bright blue, it'll blind you I swear."

"You really shouldn't have flown all the way out here, we could have managed our way back on our own."

"And miss little miss Maddi's first plane ride? I don't think so."

"We're really getting on a plane, daddy?" Her eyes the size of saucers when Kurt nodded and rushed to find his camera.

"We're ready now."

(Glee)

Maddi had thrown up twice. Once on Burt's shoulder, then again in a bucket between Kurt's legs. It was decided that she did not like airplanes. After emptying her stomach she promptly fell asleep draped over Kurt's legs.

(Glee)

They arrived at the Hummel house early that afternoon. Carole had immediately taken Maddi from Kurt's arms fussed over her. She still wasn't feeling well so Kurt convinced Carole to put her to bed for a while.

"Oh! It's so good to see you, dear." She wrapped Kurt in a motherly embrace the he'd missed so much. She and his dad, along with Quinn, had flown in for his birth but that was the last time he'd seen the blonde. They'd became close friends before he left.

"I missed you so much, mom."

He felt her smile against his cheek.

"We're having a big dinner tonight. Guests should be arriving within the next hour, why don't you go set the table honey."

Kurt nodded and made his way to the familiar kitchen. Everything was exactly how he'd left it. He listened as his parents let people in, and finally they were all ushered into the kitchen and his eyes met with a particular pair of hazel eyes and his heart stopped.

"Kurtie!" Brittany squealed and tackled him.

"Hi, Brit," but his eyes found they're way back to Noah's, who was trying his damnedest to look at anything but Kurt.

"Hey there, darling." This time it was Quinn and he was so happy to see her. He squeezed her tight. She gave him a questioning look, and he jerked his head in the direction of the room Maddi was currently sleeping in. Quinn knew better than to ask while Noah was in the room.

"Oh hello Carole, is Kurt here yet?" He heard Rachel's familiar tone at the door before he rushed in to her to stop her from saying anything.

"Hi Rachel, she's in Finn's old room. I think Quinn went to go see her, but she's sleeping. She wasn't feeling well, just please don't say anything in front of Noah, or wake her up."

"Oh, alright. I'll just go join Quinn in peaking on her."

"Hey little brother."

Kurt smiled up at a gigantic Finn.

"Well come on everyone, into the kitchen now. Time to eat." Came Carol's chipper tone.

(Glee)

Somehow Kurt had got seated in front of Noah at the table. It was awkward trying not to catch the others eyes.

They were all in various conversations. And Kurt was trying to keep up with Quinn and Rachel on either side of him when he heard a soft yawn and an even softer, "daddy," as his little girl shuffled into the kitchen full of strangers.

Her little dress was wrinkled and her curls where all over her face. He motioned for her to come sit in his lap. When she climbed onto him and tucked her head beneath his chin, there was unmistakable sharp breath. Realization. Kurt winced as he knew what was about to happen. He looked at Noah as he was looking at the little girl who unmistakeably belonged to him. His mouth hanging open like a fish.

Maddi just curled up closer to Kurt, and something in him couldn't help but rub it in Noah's face. "Are you hungry, baby?" He smiled softly at his daughter when she nodded.

"I got it, Kurt." Carole was a saint.

He smiled his thank you at her as Carole prepared his daughter's plate and placed it in front of her on Kurt's lap.

He could see Rachel shaking with anticipation to coo over the little girl, but he just couldn't loosen his grip on her.

(Glee)

They'd all piled into the den after dinner. Rachel and Quinn in the floor playing with Maddi and her dolls. She dramatically told them all their names and life stories. Quinn was having a fit over how cute she was and Rachel was just smiling at her longingly.

Kurt and Brittany were on the loveseat while Noah, Finn, and Carole were on the couch and Burt in his usual chair.

The only thing separating Kurt and Noah was the arms of the furniture and Kurt couldn't handle the familiar smell that kept drifting around him.

He scrambled up and leaned over his daughter. "Maddi-bear, I'm going to go get a shower, will you be fine here with Quinny and Aunt Rachel?"

"Yea, daddy! Quinny looks like a barbie." They all cooed over her. Kurt hadn't missed the constant stare that was set on his daughter.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Maddi smiled and pecked her father's lips quickly before returning to the banter she had going with Rachel.

Kurt knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. Noah had hurt him so bad, but he'd also given him the most amazing thing in the world.

And somehow Kurt wasn't surprised when he heard his door open and click back closed. He was even less surprised when he saw Noah making his was down the stairs. If he was honest he'd been sitting on the bed waiting for him.

Their eyes met and he felt tears spring in his eyes.

"Hi..." he managed sheepishly.

"She's mine, isn't she?"

"No, she's mine. You're just her sperm donor."

"I can't believe you."

"I haven't lied to you."

"You kept my daughter from me, Kurt! That's just plain cruel!"

Kurt was fuming. He spun on his heels and marched right up and got in this ghost from the pasts face.

"No, Noah, do you know what's cruel? Watching you shove your fingers inside Santana Lopez."

"Get over it, Kurt, I fucked her okay? That's my child up there, and I missed out on everything."

"I told you she isn't yours, she's mine. And if you mess that up I swear I'll kill you myself."

"You can't do that Kurt. That little girl up that deserves to have two parents."

"You don't even know her. You don't deserve her!"

Tears were freely streaming down his face. On one hand he wanted Maddi to know her father, but on the other he couldn't help the fear boiling in him.

"I might not, but she deserves me. Kurt, she's beautiful," he let his hands be taken into Noah's, "and we made her."

"Madelyn Ivy Hummel, June 17th, 5 pounds 12 ounces."

"Madelyn."

"She's only answer to Maddi. She will not eat meat. Her favorite cooler is purple. She loves music. She has about a million barbies." Kurt didn't know why he was spouting all this information. He couldn't make it stop.

"She looks like me."

"She looks just like you. She even makes the same faces as you sometimes. She's fearless."

Noah was smiling at him. He quickly pulled away, he couldn't get pulled into this again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you, you don't deserve her."

Noah's smile faded.

"Daddy!"

He looked up and his daughter was standing at the top of the stairs. She looked apprehensive about coming down the stairs on her own, "Come get me."

"Well, not entirely fearless," he said at Puck.

He got his daughter and settled her on his hip bringing her back to where he was standing in front of Noah.

"Maddi-bear, this is Noah." She looked at him for a second before her face settled into her brightest smile.

"Hi! I'm Maddi."

Noah laughed a strange sound. He only smiled at the toddler who was now resting her head on her daddies chest.

"Are you sleepy baby?"

"No," she said mid yawn.

"I think someone's trying to trick they're daddy." Kurt tickled the little girl's sides until she was giggling freely. He looked and Noah was smiling fondly at the sound.

"I'll put her to bed, and we'll finish talking. Just wait here."

(Glee)

"Noah?"

"Yea?"

"Oh, I thought you'd left. Sorry, she insists on telling me a story every night."

"Telling you? She's a real piece of work."

"I want to get to know her, Kurt."

"Well I can't stop you, but I don't have to like it, but we are living again in four days."

"Four days?"

"I only promised my father five."

Kurt pulled his shirt over his head to replace it with the long t-shirt he slept in. Noah was secretly thanking Maddi for the good she'd done to Kurt's body. He had curves know. His torso curved like an hour glass leading down to the most perfect set of hips that Noah had ever seen. Noah's mouth went dry and he literally had to pry his eyes from Kurt.

"So, Noah, let's catch up. I mean we're sort of stuck with each other for the rest of our lives since you insist on being apart of Maddi's life."

"Uhm, I'm a teacher."

"Wow, that's a shocker."

"Yea, I teach music down at McKinley. What do you do?"

"Daddy numero uno."

"You're a full time dad?"

"I am."

"Do you have a husband or something."

"No, you brute, I support us myself. My grandmother left me a very well-funded trust-fund. We're set for...well ever."

"So, you just sit in your apartment all day with our daughter watching her get bigger."

"No, we go out all the time. She loves to shop, and do girly things. She's my little princess."

"I can tell. She has my curls."

"That she does, but I'm graduating in a few months so I'll be working then."

"I'll move, you know."

"I can't make you do that, Noah. Your life is here."

"No, this isn't a life, well not know that I've seen her. I can't explain it to you Kurt, but I have this over whelming urge to just be her father."

"I know exactly what you're talking about."

"So, I'll move. I have some money saved up. It'll be enough to get a place and live on till I can find work which shouldn't be to hard since I have a degree."

"If you insist." Kurt lay on his back. Looking up at the ceiling. Noah could easily tell that he was apprehensive about all this, so Noah would just have to prove how serious he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few days were a blur of family and laughs and Noah and easy.

It was easy for Kurt to be in Lima. It was easy to let his Dad take care of him. It was easy for him to watch Quinn and Rachel fuss over his daughter. It was easy to watch Maddi laugh at Noah.

He felt at home and safe, but at the same time he felt stifled. He knew he was going back to New York and no one could stop him. He would go back to his little apartment and he would go back to watching Maddi grow up.

Burt drove them to the airport, it was hard to say goodbye to his dad but he knew that he was here and Carole would always take care of him.

Maddi had been upset about leaving Quinn behind, but she had promised to visit them as soon as possible.

The plane ride was uneventful. Maddi quietly coloring as she tried not to be sick. Kurt looked out the window watching the clouds move around him, thinking back to what Noah had said before they left.

"_I'm getting everything together now, I promise I'll be there, Kurt. I'll call you when I get there. I promise."_

Of course Kurt didn't believe him. Noah was a Lima Loser, he belonged in that cow town. He would never make it in a place like New York.

So you could imagine the surprise on Kurt's face when Noah's name flashed across the screen of his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurt...I'm here."

"Where?"

"Well I think in front of you're apartment building, look out the window." Kurt hurried over to the window and looked out onto the streets. Sure enough there was a smiling Noah searching for him, when he spotted him his voice rang out threw the speaker, "I see you! I'll be right up."

"But..." It was no use though, Noah had hang up.

Kurt looked down. He was in an oversized sweater that slid down his shoulder and his briefs. His hair was without product and it hung wavy in his eyes.

Quicker than expected there was a loud knock on the door. Kurt meekly made his way and pulled the door open. "Hi..."

"Hey, Kurt, where is..." He saw it happen on Noah's face. He watched him rake his eyes down his body, he saw him lick his lips and try to control himself. "Where is uh...Maddi?"

"Upstairs. It's naptime, but you can wait if you want."

"Yea...yea. Sounds good." Kurt chuckled as Noah stumbled over his words. His reaction giving him a confidence boost.

"C'mon. We'll watch a movie or something."

Kurt felt like he was a teenager again. Having Noah drool over him was always one of his favorite things. Having this grown up version of Noah fawning over him was...gratifying.

Noah sat on the couch as Kurt put in a movie he payed no attention to the name of. He sat Indian style on the couch. His elbows on his knees. He'd always known that Noah had loved to see him at his most relaxed and comfortable.

Noah watched Kurt from the corner of his eyes. He watched every wiggle and every shift.

By the end of the movie Kurt was laying curled up on his end of the couch. "Well that was an interesting movie." He said with a little to much sarcasm.

"Yea...yea totally." Noah's breath caught when he saw Kurt looking up at him from where he was laying. His face relaxed and open. His sweater bunched up around his stomach.

"Daddy."

Both men looked toward the sleepy voice. Kurt was up instantly. Bending down in front of Maddi. "Hey baby, look who's here to see you." The little girl peered around Kurt and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Kurt took her hand and lead her to the couch where she crawled into his lap. "Hello, Noah." The little girl smiled at him. Her tone bright for having just woken up. The formal greeting sounding playful in the little girl's voice.

Kurt smiled at her and kissed her head soundly.

"Hey there, Maddi-Bear." Noah laughed at his rhyme with his child.

"How about some lunch, sweetheart?"

"Make pancakes!"

"Whatever you want, princess. Stay here with Noah and play."

Kurt was making his way to the kitchen when a loud knock rang out through the apartment. He pulled the door open only to be pushed against the wall. A familiar mouth warm on his. He smiled into the embrace but knew it had to end when a loud, "Beany" rang out through the apartment.

Blaine turned around just in time for Maddi to collide with his legs. He quickly pulled the little girl into a tight hug, "Hey there, silly Maddi.

"Beany, we went to see Papa! And Quinny, she looks like barbie. And Noah! Noah is nice and he came to see me this time." The little girl pointed frantically at Noah who was sitting awkwardly on the couch. Blaine looked up at Kurt who just shrugged.

Blaine, being ever polite, crossed the room and extended his hand to Noah, "Hello, Noah, I'm Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend."

"Uh hi..."

Noah was out of his element. He had no idea how to react to Kurt being with someone else. The thought just never crossed his mind.

"Well, gentlemen. I only dropped by for a visit on my way to work. I really must be going." Blaine smiled politely at Noah. "Kurt, I will see you tonight?"

Kurt smiled brightly and nodded at Blaine before pulling him into a soft kiss.

"It really was a pleasure to meet you, Noah."

"Right back at 'cha."

Kurt shot Noah a reprimanding look for his sarcasm.

With one more chaste kiss Blaine was gone.

"You are exquisitely friendly, Noah."

"You told me you weren't with anyone."

"No, I told you that I did not have a husband, and I don't. Blaine doesn't even live here." Kurt stated matter-of-factually.

"So...Maddi?"

"Thinks of him as a big play thing, and no she does not think he's her father."

"Then...who?"

"She doesn't. I mean of course she knows she has a father, but I think her whole perception of two parents is kind of blurred."

"What does that even mean, Kurt?"

"Well, she knows that other kids have moms and dads, so since she just has a daddy she thinks she's different...special." He watched as Kurt's eyes traveled to the little girl quietly watching a cartoon squid babble nonsense about squares and circles. She was curled up in a particularly comfortable looking chair with a purple fuzzy blanket. Her thumb tucked between her lips.

"She is so beautiful. It's like every time I see her it's like the first time. I'm just so taken back by her."

"If you stick around you'll be introduced to her not so beautiful qualities. She gives me a run for my money throwing tantrums."

"So how come boyfriend didn't seem to mind that I was here?"

"He knows."

"He knows what exactly?"

"That you're her father."

"Why does he know that?"

"We've been together for almost a year, things slip when you spend that much time together."

Noah didn't know how to react to Blaine. He was so incredibly jealous that even considering the hobbit as a decent human being was impossible. In Noah's eyes he was just an intruding twerp who needed to understand that this was Noah's family not his.

Except it's not...not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, where's Noah staying?"

"I'm not sure. He reserved some hotel."

"What exactly is going on with that anyway?" Blaine's face was genuinely curious.

"He was there, when I went home, and it's kind of obvious she's his I couldn't lie to him. Now he's here claiming to want to be her father and I'm just nervous about it."

It was kind of odd talking about Noah when he was lying in bed with Blaine, still naked and sweaty. Blaine's arms secure and familiar around his waist. It made him feel like something had stayed the same. That some remnant of his life before two weeks ago is still intact.

Blaine was warm and nice and so very safe. Noah was hard and tough and...well dangerous. Kurt didn't even know why he was thinking about this when Blaine placed a hard kiss to his neck. Kurt moved back into the touch.

His body was and had been lain bare for Blaine countless times but every time he couldn't help but feel exposed and vulnerable. It probably wasn't healthy, but there really was nothing he could do about it. The way Blaine looked at him like he was looking at the sun made Kurt nervous.

(Glee)

"Hey Noah." Kurt greeted the father of his child brightly.

"Hello..." Noah looked at Kurt strangely, "you're in a good mood."

"I am. Maddi and I have been playing all day."

"Where is she by the way?"

"Conked out about an hour ago."

"Oh, can we talk then?"

"Of course."

Noah followed Kurt to the living room and sat by him on the sofa.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm ready to tell her."

"I don't know, Noah. That's seems like a lot to spring on a child."

"I think she might already have an idea. She's to smart, Kurt, I think she knows something."

"You really want to tell her?"

Kurt looked up at Noah with wide, uncertain eyes. Noah can't help but remember those eyes from when Kurt would look up at him, naked, and panting. Noah found his pants growing tighter.

"Yea...I do."

"Alright. I think you're right."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to agree."

Kurt simply smiled at him. A fond and amused smile. That smile made Noah smile back at him. Suddenly, the corners of Kurt's mouth turned down and his eyes glazed over. He slowly moved toward Noah. His eyes still lock on Noah's as his face moved closer and closer to the other mans.

He gently pressed his lips to Noah's, the familiar feel sent him reeling. His body responded to Noah, the thick heat pulsing through his lips and radiating through out the rest of his body. He found himself pushing Noah backwards to lie on his back. Warm hands found the skin of his waist. He moaned lightly at the feel.

"Daddy?"

Kurt shot up and away from Noah. His hand quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he'd just been doing. He looked toward the baby monitor and quickly scurried up the stairs to his daughter's room.

All he could think about was Blaine. Sweet, warm, and safe Blaine. Blaine who loved him. Blaine who had been there for him for the past year. How could he betray such a wonderful person.

"Hey baby."

He smiled warmly and swiped his hand through his daughter's dark curls. Her bright eyes looked up at him still half asleep.

"Bad dream," she mumbled.

"Now, what have I told you?"

She simply looked up at him, wanting him to explain it to her again.

"Bad dreams are just your mind trying to tell you that you need to relax. Now, baby, what's got you thinking so much?"

"I want a little sister."

That shocked Kurt, he was expecting that she did something wrong and just hasn't told him.

"Okay, why's that?"

"Jenny at school has a little sister and is always telling me how much fun she has painting her face and I want one too, daddy!"

"Maddi, that's complicated. See, daddy has to have someone else to make a baby with."

"but you do have someone. You could make a baby with Beany!"

"Darling, Beany doesn't want to have a baby." He tried to explain it best to his daughter.

"Then make one with Noah. He's always here, and he's nice and he plays with me. I like Noah."

"You shouldn't worry your pretty little head about that, let daddy take care of it and I'll get back to you on it. Now, go back to sleep."

He added the last part as he noticed his daughter's eyes sliding shut, oh the woes of a toddler.

He straightened himself and turned around to leave only to find Noah leaning against the door. Kurt motioned for him to be quiet and follow him to the living room.

"You kissed me," Noah said accusingly.

"You kissed me back."

"Of course I did! You're Kurt, I'm me and I have a hard time resisting you being you."

"Of course you do."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know! You were just looking at me like you used to, and I saw you, the old you and it was already to late to stop it by the time I kissed you."

"What about the hobbit?"

"What about him?"

"You kissed me, Kurt, I'm sure he wouldn't be to happy about that."

"Which is why he will not find out, am I right Noah?"

"Anything you want." Noah rolled his eyes. He knew exactly how long that would last. Right up until Kurt saw Blaine and it all comes spewing out of his mouth because of guilt. Then he'd have to deal with an angry hobbit. Which wouldn't be so bad if he got to kiss Kurt again.

**A/N: I know that's it's super short and I'm sorry. I just really needed to get this chapter in, it's really just a filler to set up the direction of the story. I'm really glad you're reading it and I hope that you like it. -Christi.**


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly the guilt never ate Kurt alive like he thought it would. For a while he was almost positive he would implode, but then the kiss became a distant memory and so did any notion that he should tell Blaine.

Noah ended up telling Maddi that he was her father on his own. He brought the little girl to his apartment and showed her her very own second room.

"Noah, why did you give me a room?" She looked curiously up at him from her bowl of sherbert.

"Because, Maddi, you're going to be here some with me."

"Why though? Why can't be keep playing at my house?"

"This is your house to."

"No it isn't. I live with my daddy."

"Well you know how all those kids in your class have a mommy and a daddy, and you have two daddies."

"I'm not dumb, Noah."

Noah smiled fondly at his little girl, she reminded him so much of Kurt. "I'm you're other daddy, baby."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I heard you and daddy talking."

"Why didn't you say anything, sweetheart?"

She simply shrugged and smiled brightly at Noah. Her arms extended and fingers grabbing at him. He quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly. His girl was way to smart for her own good.

"Noah, let's go see daddy."

"Okay."

They gathered all her things and walked the short distance to Kurt's. The whole way, the little girl babbling about the cracks in the sidewalk and the birds in the sky.

They met Blaine in the hallway and he did not look happy. He smiled sweetly at Maddi and nodded at Noah before rushing down the hall.

"Daddy!"

Kurt stepped into view, a sad smile on his face.

The thought of that hobbit hurting Kurt made Noah want to run after him and show him exactly what he's worth.

"Hey, baby." Kurt bent down and gathered Maddi in his arms, when he looked up at Noah his eyes were filled with tears.

"Maddi why don't you go play with your barbies."

The girl lit up at the idea and scampered down the hallway and into her room.

"What is it?"

"We broke up."

Kurt launched forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Noah's stomach. A few barely-there sobs escaped his mouth.

"They've been fighting for the last two hours." The soft, feminine voice floated through the air and caught Noah by surprise.

"Oh, Quinny, don't exaggerate." Kurt called from the fabric of Noah's shirt.

"I'm not! I counted."

"Quinn!"

She smiled at Noah with that same smile she's always reserved specially for him.

"Hi, Puck."

Noah picked her up and spun her around. Basking in her sweet laugh.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I told Maddi that I would come see her. And I wanted to see how you were doing up here all own you're own."

"Excuse me! Heartbroken here."

Noah looked at a tear-stained and hiccuping Kurt. "What happened exactly?"

"He was just in a horrid mood, and came in yelling at me. I told him he needed to stop yelling and a lot of fighting ensued and he finally admitted that he'd cheated on me quite a few times."

"Wow." Quinn glared at a wide-eyed Noah. Her signature "shut the fuck up" look.

"Oh Kurt! I'm so sorry. He didn't deserve you anyway." And in an instant she was comforting him.

"Maybe it was for the best, ya' know?"

"Of course, Kurt."

Kurt sobbed for a good thirty minutes before Maddi came skipping in demanding to know why her daddy was sad.

"Oh, sweetheart."

Kurt gathered up his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Hmm, why don't I take Maddi out. We can have a girl's day." Quinn smiled brightly at the little girl.

"Okay!" Maddi squealed happily and ran toward the front door with Quinn in tow. "Bye daddy!"

"Bye baby! Be safe!"

Kurt sighed and looked up at Noah with watery eyes. "You can go if you want."

"Nah, I'm good here."

Kurt half-smiled at Noah. "Hi," he said in a whisper. A light, nervous whisper.

"Hello." Noah said moving closer.

"No...don't...do this." His tone pleading and husky.

Noah moved closer anyway. He's hand's finding either side of Kurt's face. "Kurt, just let me..." With that he swooped in and pressed his lips hard against Kurt's. The latter sucking in a quick breath.

That particular kiss never got rough, or heated, or even hurried for that matter. It was long and languid. It was sweet and surprising with every second Kurt got more relaxed and less frazzled.

Finally, when the need for air became absolutely necessary they broke apart with a shuttered breath.

"Well that was..."

"Amazing." Kurt's voice came out sure and steady right before he launched at Noah. Straddling his lap and kissing him hard. Moving his hips slowly against Noah's.

"Kurt, _ah_...stop. You'll _mmm _regret this."

"Don't tell me what to do, Noah."

He picked up his speed and kissed harder.

Noah stood up with Kurt wrapped around him. "Bedroom?"

"Yea."

The walk up the stairs was surprisingly easy and fast. Once in the bedroom, Kurt pushed Noah down on the bed and stood between he legs. His hands on Noah's cheeks.

"You're so beautiful." The teacher called up at Kurt.

"Shut up. I'm stuffy and flushed."

"Perfect."

Noah hooked his hands around Kurt's knees and brought him down on top of his own body. "You never change."

"Yea, you're probably right." He felt Kurt smile against his lips before he kissed it away.

Every second brought more need. Soon enough Kurt was panting and begging. He tugged on Noah's shirt and then pulled his own over his head.

"Eager?"

"Shut up."

Kurt kissed the smirk off his face.

"Noah, pants."

"Right."

Noah quickly stood up and shed his pants. "You're still going commando?"

"Of course. Did you really expect me to be a different person?"

"No, I just thought maybe you didn't act like a teenager anymore."

"Tough luck, babe."

Noah tugged Kurt's sweat pants down, and was caught in awe by Kurt's body.

"Damn..."

"What?"

"She done amazing things to you."

"Who?"

"Our little munchkin."

"What do you mean?"

"You have these amazing curves now. And everyone knows that the Puckster loves him some curves."

"Puckster? Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm saying you look amazing."

"Why are you talking so much?"

"I have no idea."

He quickly seized Kurt up against him. Mouth's pressed hot together, moving roughly against each other.

"Kurt...I think we sh-" And there was Blaine...standing in the door. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Blaine."


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me, hobbit, but we were in the middle of something. So if you could kindly turn around and march you're skinny ass right back out that door," Noah said completely serious.

"Noah!" Kurt lightly slapped Noah's chest.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered completely ignoring Noah.

Kurt quickly scrabbled to the floor and pulled Noah's shirt over his head. Which made Noah smile because that meant he'd be the one that was staying, but at the same time he was so far beyond annoyed by Blaine.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?"

"I thought we could talk. I didn't want to leave things the way they were, but I guess not now." He scratched the back of his neck simply for something to do with his hands.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know...closure."

Kurt sighed taking Blaine's arm in his hand, "I'll be right back, Noah." Kurt smiled coyly at the man still laying naked in his bed.

He took Blaine to the couch and sat him down.

"Blaine,"

"Me first."

Kurt nodded.

"I cheated on you five times with my ex. Three while you were away. I shouldn't have because I love you. And I love Maddi. Doesn't that count for something?"

"You cheated on me Blaine, it doesn't count for anything."

"It's about him isn't it?"

"No. You cheated on me!"

"Kurt, I'm not stupid. He's the father of your child. He's the first, the original. I always knew you'd go back to him."

Kurt sighed and looked toward his bedroom. Noah was in there. His Noah was in there waiting for him to come back and suddenly he just wanted to be up there with him.

"You're right. It's him. It's always been him, Blaine." Kurt smiled fondly as he thought back. His whole life has been consumed by hate for the man until such a short time ago. He didn't even want to admit it to himself but when he saw those deep brown eyes at his father's house he'd fallen completely in love all over again and even then he knew that Blaine was just a causality. Just another obstacle in their way. And he was being completely honest he was ready to end things with the man that was sitting with him.

"We never would have worked."

"You are so wrong, Kurt, we could be perfect."

Now Blaine was one his knees in front of Kurt, gripping pale hands tightly in his. Kurt smiled at the dramatization of it all. That's one of the reason's he'd initially liked Blaine so much. He'd been so dramatic in his roles that Kurt could simply drown in him.

"No, we've always been an act. Blaine it's better if you just leave and please don't try to contact me or my daughter."

Blaine looked shocked by what had just came out of the other boys mouth.

"But, Kurt..."

"You meant so much to me," Kurt pressed a tight kiss to Blaine's mouth "but Noah is it for me."

Noah had said the same thing about Kurt so long ago and now he realized the he was right, they'd be it for each other.

Blaine smiled sullenly and exited the apartment without a spare glance.

Kurt just sat there absorbing it all. In the midst of ending he'd had an epiphany. He giggled girlishly and ran back to his bedroom, back to Noah.

He slinked in the door and closed it quietly behind him. "Hi," he said in a whisper.

Noah's head whipped toward him. He took in the smile on Kurt's face and the way he was fingering the edge of his shirt that was touching his mid-thigh. Noah motioned for Kurt to come to him.

Kurt crossed the floor and threw himself into Noah's arms. He simply lay there, on top of a very naked Noah.

"How'd that go?"

"Well enough. He confronted me about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he told me that he knew that I'd always come back to you," Kurt looked away shyly

Noah looked at Kurt for a long time before he smiled and pulled Kurt into a deep kiss. Kurt smiled into the kiss.

"I told you you were it for me," Noah whispered with head forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt sucked in a ragged breath and kissed Noah fiercely. His finger's intertwining behind Noah's head. Pulling back, Noah ran his finger over Kurt's bottom lip.

"Please Noah," these words fell from Kurt's lips in a whisper that went straight to Noah's groin.

He rolled them until Kurt was beneath him. Looking up at him with lust filled eyes. He pulled the shirt from the pale man.

Kurt's body trembled from Noah's hands traveling down his sides.

"She really has done wonderful things to you," Noah said while kissing the center of Kurt's stomach. He heard a soft, breathy laugh escape from the father of his child.

Kurt pulled Noah up level with his face by the tanned man's cheeks.

"Noah...stop talking," he sucked two of Noah's finger's into his mouth and wet them thoroughly. Then he guided said finger's to his entrance.

He cried out when he felt Noah breech his entrance.

Noah relished at the sight that was a frazzled, panting Kurt. He's never see anything so erotic. He could feel Kurt's body relaxing to take his fingers.

Soon enough Kurt was gently pushing back on Noah's fingers. "M-ah...ready. Noah...ready."

"Condom?"

"No...mmm," Noah was still slowly thrusting his fingers, " just be careful."

Noah looked at him with wide eyes before slowly pulling his fingers out.

Kurt whined at the loss.

Noah quickly positioned himself between Kurt's legs. Gripping his hips loosely and easing himself in. He watch Kurt's face contort into pure bliss. His mouth falling slack and loud moans tumbling out.

He groaned loudly at the feel of silk heat enveloping him. Kurt was still impossibly tight after all these years and a child.

Kurt pushed Noah's shoulder to tell him that he needed to move and he did. Hard, deep, and slow thrusts. This had to be perfect. It couldn't be fast or rough, they'd have plenty of time for that.

Kurt was reeling at every movement. His body arching up against Noah, finger's pressing into the bigger man's shoulders.

Not long after that hot streams of cum spilled onto Noah's chest. He felt Kurt clench around him and he quickly pulled out and spilled himself onto Kurt before he fell onto the bed beside Kurt and pulled him against his chest.

"Noah."

"Hmm," Noah hummed. Feeling the best he's felt in a long time.

"We're all icky." Kurt was pushing Noah away while smiling playfully.

"Alright...alright fine."

He quickly got up and got a washcloth and wiped himself and Kurt off.

"Now, come back to me Noah."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"I wonder where daddy is."

Quinn directed the statement at the toddler who was holding tightly to her hand as they passed through the front door.

"Daddy!"

Quinn laughed at herself. She should have known better. Their was a rustling sound and then Kurt came barreling down the stairs; scooping up his daughter into a tight hug.

"What did you two today, sweetheart?"

The girl smiled brightly and showed Kurt her nails. They were covered with a bright purple and glitter.

"I see Quinny took you to get your nails done."

"Yea, daddy, and she bought me some pretty dresses and..." Noah chose that moment to walk out of the bedroom. Maddi's eyes immediately flicked up and she started squirming in Kurt's arms to get to him.

"Nono!"

"Hey there, munchkin."

He pulled the squirming toddler from Kurt's arms, and took the shopping bags from Quinns' hands.

"How about we go put these things away."

"Yea, and I can show you!"

"Of course you can."

Kurt looked up to find Quinns' eyebrow raised at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Fabray."

She just kept looking at Kurt.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't know it was going to happen."

"Of course I knew, everyone knew. The timing is a little...odd, don't you think?"

"I take things as the come these days."

"Yea, and you're a big fat liar. You don't go a day without stressing about something not going the right way."

"I am not fat!"

They found themselves laughing.

"I really missed you, Quinny."

"Oh, I missed you too, doll."

He pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Don't get started without me."

Noah was heard before he was seen. A wide grin playing on his face. Quinn could see that familiar glint in his eye. Those few months living with Puck had made them overtly familiar with each other. With his mother being overbearing as she was, she'd made them sleep in the same bed saying that it was their fault she was pregnant they would have to put up with each other.

They'd become fast friends, but also getting on each others nerves more often than not.

"Noah, you pig." She delivered the insult with a laugh in her voice though.

"Where's Maddi?"

"Out cold. You wore her out, blondie."

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly at them.

"Why are we standing at the door?"

"Well actually, I have something to take care of. I'll call you later Kurt?"

"Yea yea. I love you."

"I love you too, doll."

Kurt laughed at the high school nickname. The girl took extra care to make sure she didn't close the door to loudly.

Kurt turned toward Noah.

"Well, what do we do now?"

Noah smiled seductively.

"No, Noah, Maddi is right down there. And she'll be waking up within half an hour."

"I don't know then."

"Oh, I have something I want to show you. Sit down."

Kurt scurried up the stairs as Noah placed himself on the couch.

Kurt came back a few minutes later with a pink book in his hand.

"This is Maddi's baby book. I thought you might want to look at it."

Of course Noah had thought of asking Kurt about baby pictures of his little girl, but only in passing.

Kurt sat close to Noah and opened the book across their laps. The first picture was of Kurt turned to the side, his stomach round and a huge smile on his face.

"I went into labor that night, dad was here and Carole."

The next picture was of a new born with a scrunched up face. Actually their seemed to be hundreds of pictures that looked similar to that one. Carole probably took a picture every time the little girl moved.

Kurt turned a page and their was the most beautiful thing Noah had ever seen, but felt familiar somehow. Kurt was looking down at pink bundle in his arms. He looked like he was laughing, his finger wrapped in a tiny hand. Noah's breath caught in his throat and he almost choked on it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, it's just...I have this picture of Quinn...with Beth, and it's almost exactly the same."

"Quinn let you take pictures?"

"Well her mother kind of insisted."

"She never told me that."

"She never wanted to look at them. Always told me it hurt to much. I looked at it every day for two years though."

"Do you miss her?"

"Quinn?"

"Beth"

"Of course I miss her. She's my daughter. Every day I wish I could have talked Quinn out of giving her away...so does Quinn, I think. She's fine though. Shelby sends me pictures and letters and stuff sometimes. She's five now."

Kurt simply nodded and turned the page.

They got halfway through the book before Maddi woke up and insisted on sitting in between them and starting over so she could see too.

(Glee)

It was about four in the morning when the loud banging on the door woke Kurt up. He quickly got out of bed and slipped into a rob and rushed to the door. Yanking it open prepared to lash out at whoever it was, but recoiled when he was met with a sobbing Quinn launching herself at him.

"Kurt!"

"Quinn! Quinn, what is it?"

She just kept sobbing into his neck. Finally he took her by the arms and made her look at him.

"Quinn Fabray tell me what is the matter with you!"

She just shook her head frantically. Kurt pulled her into the living room and made her sit down. He went and got her some water and she swallowed it down.

"Now tell me what's wrong with you?"

"They called me."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Kurt, Shelby's dead."

Kurt's heart stopped. He just stared at the crying girl.

"She left her to me. I have to go get her."

Quinn was up and heading for the door before Kurt caught up.

"Wait. I'll go with you. Just let me go tell Noah."

"No! Don't tell him! Let's just go get her."

"I have to tell him I'm leaving."

"Hurry"

Kurt ran up the stairs and pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"Noah wake up."

Said man blinked up at him.

"Listen, Quinn needs me to go somewhere with her. I should be back before Maddi wakes up."

Noah nodded and closed his eyes, to sleepy to be curious, "love you."

Kurt was shocked for the second time this morning.

"...I love you too," but Noah was already asleep."

He barreled down the stairs and almost into a still crying, but impatient Quinn.

"Let's go get her."

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this out, I know that I said I would sooner but a bunch of stuff came up. Anyway I hoped you liked it, and sorry about the cliffhanger too. I'll try to get the new chapter out as soon as possible. Reviews are love**

**-Christi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Okay, a note, I have no idea what the actual legal process is but since this is my story this is how it's going to go down. **

Kurt and Quinn walked into the small office. A tired looking woman looked up at them.

"I'm Quinn Fabray."

The woman's face showed no emotion as she clicked around on her computer. She then pointed at a door they were supposed to go in.

Inside the small room was a table with three chairs. They took two of them and waited.

"Are you okay, Quinn?"

"No I'm freaking you, Kurt, what do I do with a little girl?"

"She's not just a little girl, Quinn, she's you're little girl. You have to be her mom."

"What about Noah?"

"Noah...well I'm sure he'll be sad that Beth is losing her mom, but thrilled that the two of you are getting her back."

Then the thick door opened and a petite woman with long gray hair entered.

"Ms. Fabray, I'm Cynthia Clair, the caseworker."

Quinn stood up and shook the woman's hand, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. This is my friend, Kurt."

Cynthia nodded at him with a warm smile. She was the kind of person you just instantly liked. Her face was warm and you could tell she was a mother.

"Ms. Corcoran left behind a very specific will. It states, and I quote, 'In the event of my passing my daughter, Beth Corcoran, is to be put in the sole custody of her birth mother, Quinn Fabray. My wish is that Beth be kept in New York, not in an unfamiliar environment.' She also has a personal letter for you, Ms. Fabray."

Cynthia handed over a pale pink envelope to Quinn.

_Quinn,_

_ I know that this is sudden, and I'm sorry. You are the only person in the world I could trust Beth with, because I know you love her just as much as I do. Please don't let me down, Quinn. I need you to be her mother now that I can't. Don't let Noah down either, now that Beth is yours I expect that man to be her father, and I expect you to allow it fully. I'm asking you to keep her here in New York, enough has changed already if you're reading this letter. I've instructed for our apartment to be sold and the insurance money to go to you for moving expenses and such. Please treat her as your daughter, but there is no doubt it my mind that once you lay eyes on her you'll be completely in love with her. Take care of our baby, Quinn_

_ Love, Shelby._

A tear hit the pink paper as Quinn read. Once she was done she folded the paper and envelope up and handed it to Kurt, being as she didn't have any pockets.

"Ms. Corcoran has instructed that the insur-"

"I know. Is Beth here?"

"Yes mam'. She's just in the other room."

"Can you bring her in, please?"

"Of course."

Cynthia got up and went out the door. Kurt looked at Quinn who was shaking.

"Quinn..."

"No, I have to take care of her. She's my daughter Kurt, and I'm getting a second chance to be her mother."

Kurt nodded silently.

When the door started to open both of them stopped breathing. Cynthia came in with a little girl clutching tightly to her hand.

Beth looked just like Quinn. Her long blonde hair was pushed back in a headband and she looked as if she'd just woken up. Her eyes were deep olive green, just like Quinns'. Kurt could see Noah in her though, the way she looked up in apprehension. The way her little hand was clenched into a tight fist. It amazed Kurt how much she and Maddi looked alike.

He heard Quinn laugh breathlessly, and looked over at her. She was crying but smiling at the apprehensive little girl.

"Beth, this is Quinn, you're birth mom. She's going to be taking care of you now."

Beth looked up at Cynthia then back at Quinn. Her big eyes welling up with tears. Quinn was up in a flash. Rushing over to the girl and kneeling in front of her.

"Hi sweetie."

Beth just brought her fingers to her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Beth, sweetie, look at me."

And she did.

"I'm Quinn, and I love you so much. I'm so sorry that your mom is gone, but I won't let anything hurt you ever again. I promise."

The little girl nodded and let her tears fall.

Quinn pulled the girl into a tight hug. Sitting on the ground and cradling the child. Her arms wrapped protectively around the small body, rocking back and fourth.

Kurt almost felt like he was intruding, and he would have gotten up and left if he wasn't paralyzed by the display before him. He felt tears prickling at his eyes.

"Ms. Fabray, I hate to intrude, but there are some documents you must sign before I'm legally allowed to release Beth into your custody."

Quinn nodded and pulled herself up and the child off the floor. She walked back over the chair she previously occupied and settled Beth on her lap.

(Glee)

All three off them entered Kurt's apartment building. Quinn carrying a sleeping Beth

Kurt knew before he entered the apartment that Maddi was awake. He could hear her running and giggling. He could also hear Noah laughing. That meant that said man was about to get surprised with a child for the second time.

Kurt opened the door and let Quinn in before coming inside and closing it. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

"Kurt is that you?"

"Yes," was all Kurt could manage.

Just like Kurt knew he would, Noah came striding into the entry way only to skid to a stop when he saw Quinn. His mouth falling open. Kurt could tell he didn't know what to think.

"Noah?"

He looked at Kurt like he'd just pulled him out of a dream, then he looked back at Quinn who was looking at the floor.

Kurt could hear Maddi's calls of "Nono" and her little footsteps getting closer. When she came into view she didn't even register the emotion thick air in the room. She strode over to Kurt, her arms extended above her head so he would pick her up. He did as quickly as he could; seeking the comfort only his daughter could provide.

"Is that..."

Quinn nodded frantically for she was crying again. Kurt didn't see how she still had tears left.

"Why?"

"Shelby was in a car accident."

That was all Quinn could get out. Kurt could see her frame shaking. He placed a hand on her back and lead her into the living room.

She placed the sleeping child on the couch and sitting at her feet. Not daring to stray from her side in case she woke up.

Noah was still shell shocked as he sat down. Kurt sitting beside him still cradling their daughter. Her head on his shoulder and thumb between her lips. He couldn't even bring himself to scold her.

"Quinn...I...I don't even know what to say."

"I didn't either at first. We're staying in New York, and we're getting an apartment as close to here as possible. There's no way I can do this on my own. I need your help."

"Anything, Quinn, anything at all." Noah's voice was layered in conviction. He looked at Kurt, and then to his youngest daughter. She smiled cheekily up at him and she reminded him so much of Kurt. Then he looked over at Quinn who was staring intently at Beth like she would disappear at any moment. Honestly, he could see why. This was unreal. Things like this don't happen. People like him don't get a second chance, much less two of them.

**A/N: Yay! Plot thickened successfully. I hope that you all like the direction I trying to take this. I really like writing it and I hope I can get more chapters out soon. **

**Reviews are love.**

**-Christi**


End file.
